warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cheetahstar123
Welcome! Welcome, Cheetah! I'm Ottersplash, a friendly user. Thanks for joining us! If you need help, you can go over to Project:Adopt A User. There, any mentor that's available will take you on as an apprentice or you can request a mentor! Go to the talk page and request becoming an apprentice! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 23:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! *smuther-huggles* You joned Warriors share wiki! Its awesome and my mentor is Cloudskye, she teaches me really well, and all the mentors are really keen and wont fool you if incorrect info, i sugegst you jain Project:image, you would be great for image making! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hiya Cheetz! Glad you joined WSW! =D ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ahh... a new apprentice. :) Okay, then, Cheetahpaw... if you'd like, I could show you how to make a siggy (although that seems to be in order) or something you've always wanted to know like that. If you have any questions, come to me and ask and I'll be happy to help. Be warned, though, I have four finals coming up at the beginning of June so I'll be caught up in that, too. But, if you don't have any questions, get started! All you have to do to to write is create a new article (just look around the wiki for the button, or you can use the thing on the main page). Join the projects and meet the users, too! They're all SO nice. May StarClan be with you, [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP13']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'I write']] [[Grieving Claws|'between']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'the lines.']] 17:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Warriors Share is more of a fanfiction wiki. We write fanfictions (P:C) and create character pages based on the fanfictions (which have chararts on them from P:I). It's made to be a lot like WW, except we are a little bit more lenient on the rules, so we can make blogs based on our lives and our fanfictions don't have to be on our userpages. You make a siggy here exactly like you do over on WW, and you seem to be pretty good at it already. :) But if you want to have two different siggies for the two different wikis, let me know and I'll show you how. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP13']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'I write']] [[Grieving Claws|'between']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'the lines.']] 17:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, well, then you're all set. :) Good luck, and if you come across anything you have a question about, come ask! [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP13']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'I write']] [[Grieving Claws|'between']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'the lines.']] 20:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The founder of this wiki is Midnitesky, and we call her Midnite. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP13']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'I write']] [[Grieving Claws|'between']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'the lines.']] 19:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I've never necessarily met her, haha, so I can't say I'm sad, xD. I've never really been a fan of the WWiki strictness. I guess it's an encyclopedia, though, so I understand. xD Why'd you want to know who the founder is? [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP13']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'I write']] [[Grieving Claws|'between']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'the lines.']] 19:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) xD I guess so. I got a lecture on the history, plus I was here when Midnite was hangin' around, too. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP13']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'I write']] [[Grieving Claws|'between']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'the lines.']] 19:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Go to P:I and request to join wherever it tells you to. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP13']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'I write']] [[Grieving Claws|'between']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'the lines.']] 01:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. 'Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon